


Aguja

by Malale



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Piercings, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Debitto pasa la aguja de arriba a abajo, intentando no dejar tirante el hilo sobre la boca de Jasdero" [Hecho para el Reto "Loco" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguja

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 14-07-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Loco](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/98236.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

_“Cuando un loco parece completamente sensato, es ya el momento de ponerle la camisa de fuerza”_

**_Edgar Allan Poe_ **

****

Debitto pasa la punta del negro y resistente hilo por sus labios para humedecerla. Jasdero sigue con la mirada la lengua de su hermano, muy atento. Los diminutos trozos de metal hueco que están enganchados en su boca aun le duelen. Nota la carne alrededor de sus labios hinchada y palpitante.

                                 

La aguja es fina, casi del mismo diámetro que el hilo, por lo que enhebrarla cuesta varios intentos y Debitto está a punto de tener una pataleta, pero lo logra y con una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo, ordena a su hermano que se acerque un poco más. Jasdero lo mira con sus grandes ojos y su boca en un puchero, como siempre.

-¿Te duele?- pregunta el moreno deslizando la punta de los dedos por los pequeños enganches metálicos.

Jasdero asiente, lanzando un gemido por el contacto.

Debitto sonríe satisfecho. Acerca el taburete al de su gemelo y quedan tan pegados que sus rodillas se tocan. Pasa la lengua acariciando las heridas y Dero sigue quejándose quedamente. Pero no importa, porque Jasdero siempre gimotea y lloriquea, pero nunca le dice que pare.

Nunca le dice que no. A nada.

Porque Debitto siempre lleva la razón.

-Ahora pasaré el hilo por los agujeros del metal- dice.

El rubio asiente.

 

Va de abajo hacia arriba, en zigzag, tirando suavemente siempre que cambia la dirección de la aguja. Está ansioso y es impaciente por naturaleza, por lo que tiene que controlarse para no hacerlo de forma apresurada. Le excita tanto la idea de sellar esa boca, esa boca igual a la suya. Su boca. Suya. De su propiedad.

Jasdero, su hermano. Suyo. De su propiedad.

Jasdevi. Uno solo. Uno separado en dos. La misma carne y la misma mente

 

No lo van a tocar. No se lo van a quitar. Dero es su hermano, es su mitad, es él mismo.

Y Road. Maldita y estúpida Road. Road se ha atrevido a abrazarlo. Se ha atrevido a tocar el precioso cabello dorado de Dero. Pudo ver su sibilina y prepotente sonrisa mientras lo hacia. Lo miró a los ojos, sonrió con maldad y luego hizo el intento de besarlo.

Pero Jasdevi nunca dejaría que algo así pasara.

Su hermano se apartó y él llego a tiempo para alejar a esa pequeña arpía.

Road es una niña malcriada y mimada por el Conde y Sheryl, que siempre le dan todo lo que quiere. Pero no esta vez. Debitto no va a dejar que se quede con su hermano. Nunca jamás compartiría a Jasdero con nadie. Una persona no da su brazo o su ojo a otro, ¿verdad? Pues es lo mismo para él. Nadie puede tener a Dero, sólo él. Igual que sólo Dero puede tenerlo.

 

Cuando termina, se asegura de que los hilos no queden demasiado tirantes.

-Intenta abrir la boca- Le indica para comprobarlo. Jasdero obedece, como hace siempre que le pide algo, y hay algo precioso y excitante en como el hilo se desliza entre el metal.

Jasdero hace un puchero y, por la línea negra en zigzag, parece partido. Es tan adorable.

-Ahora nadie excepto yo podrá besarte.

-Nadie iba a besar a Dero- dice el rubio mirándole a los ojos. Como si fuera impensable creer que alguien más aparte de Debitto quisiera tocarle. Inocente Dero, que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Es por si acaso.- responde agarrándole por la nuca y presionando sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Nota el hilo clavándose en la carne de los dos. Cuando abren la boca e intentan entrelazar sus lenguas, el cordel se lo impide y apenas pueden tocarse la una a la otra. -¿Ves? Es incómodo.

-Me duele. –gimotea Jasdero. Sus labios aun están sensibles por las pequeñas perforaciones.

-Lo sé- sonríe Debitto. Le agarra la cara con las dos manos y vuelve a besarlo, sonriendo ante sus quejas.

Porque su hermano siempre lloriquea, pero nunca le dice que no.

 

Desliza sus manos bajo la espalda, hasta que llega a los muslos. Lo agarra y le obliga a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Separa por fin sus bocas y le mira directamente a los ojos. Unos ojos igual que los suyos, pero con muchísimo más maquillaje y que producían el efecto de una mirada más lánguida y triste.

-Nadie excepto yo podrá quitar el hilo para besarte- indica. Jasdero mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y él se siente mucho más tranquilo al verlo, todo desgarbado, hombros caídos y sumiso. No permitirá que nadie lo toque. Que nadie _los_ toque.

 

Como tiene la garganta de Dero a la altura perfecta, empieza a morderla y besarla, entretenido. Su hermano mete sus dedos en su cabello negro y tira con fuerza para guiarle por donde quiere. Le hace algo de daño, pero no importa. Siempre les gustará un poco el dolor y nunca aprenderán a ser delicados o cuidadosos.

No lo necesitan.

No entre ellos.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Road ha estado observándolo todo desde la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de los gemelos. La sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su cara.

Había sido muy fácil provocar a Debitto. Es tan tonto y manipulable.

-¿Qué haces, Road?- pregunta Tiky al pasar por su lado. –Deberías de estar estudiando.

-No hago nada- contesta enigmática. Tiky, que ve azuzada su curiosidad, también se asoma para ver por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Jasdero tiene… la boca cosida?- pregunta con un leve mohín de disgusto en su cara.

-Sí.

-¿Es cosa de Debitto?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú tienes algo que ver?

La mirada de Road es el tercer “sí” que necesitaba.

 

Tiky observa a los gemelos jugueteando mientras se besan y abrazan, como si el acto tan macabro que hubieran acabado de cometer no fuera nada.

Pero claro, no era nada para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, son los gemelos.

-Bueno… supongo que no es algo para preocuparse, ¿verdad?- comenta encogiéndose de hombros. La leve chispa de curiosidad ya se ha extinguido, y decide seguir con su camino.

-No- contesta Road echando un último vistazo antes de seguirle por el pasillo –Nada de nada.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene como cinco años, así que no tenía muy avanzado el manga de D. Gray Man, aunque no hay ningún tipo de spoiler. Quería reflejar que como Debitto y Jasdero están locos, las cosas tan macabras que hacen es lo normal. Que si actuaran de otra forma, más sensato, sería lo preocupante. Aunque no es de lo mejor que he escrito, este fic siempre me ha gustado y por eso me he animado a publicarlo en Ao3
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando)


End file.
